Total Drama World Tour
by SuperCoolBoy
Summary: Congrats to people who are in but I still need 2 girls and 3 boys so please send apps.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama World Tour

Hi all!My name is Chad and this it's my first story. I read some stories with apps,and I really want to write one,and if you want to help me and to be in this story just send me an app !

This is the app:

**Name:**

**Age(14-17):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Friends(Stereotype):**

**Enemies(Stereotype):**

**Clothing-**

**Everyday clothing:**

**Bathers:**

**PJ's:**

**Other:**

**Looks-**

**Colour Eyes:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Normal Hair Style:**

**Body Type:**

**Other:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Phobia/Fear**:

**Pair up?**

**If No, skip it**

**If yes, fill in thing below**

**Gender:**

**Does your character trick people into alliances:**

**If yes, what type of stereotypes:**

**Audition tape:**

**Team name(Give me some ideas for team names please):**


	2. Chapter 2

**People who are in:**

**Girls:**

**Evie Days-Wryter12**

**Angela Demetria Smyth-annabethchase999**

**Sharpay Spears-BlondyCandyGirl**

**Cassie Moore-Nightfall12**

**Carmen Cusack-Bellz645546**

**Luca Vergio-YearOfZero**

**Boys:**

**Colby -colbyleebrown**

**Brandon -R J P 2.0**

**Damon Cherry-Kuponut735**

**Joe Knight-DevilGuy**

**Sirus Amsell-YearOfZero**

**I still need 2 girls and 3 boys so please send apps. **


	3. Chapter 3

**FINAL CAST LIST:**

**Girls:**

**Evie Days-Wryter12**

**Angela Demetria Smyth-annabethchase999**

**Sharpay Spears-BlondyCandyGirl**

**Cassie Moore-Nightfall12**

**Carmen Cusack-Bellz645546**

**Luca Vergio-YearOfZero**

**Marie Sanders-Rain7427**

**Louise Wintercrest-icewaterdragon4eva**

** Boys:**

**Colby-colbyleebrown**

**Brandon-R J P 2.0**

**Damon Cherry-Kuponut735**

**Joe Knight-DevilGuy**

**Sirus Amsell-YearOfZero**

**Dante Davis-XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX**

**Charles von Ducan-They Call Me Agent**

** Craig Donovan-Novacaine23 **

**Sorry if you didn't make it. Anyway if you are in please tell me:**

**With who you want to be friend?**

**With who you want to be enemy?**

**Who you want to be your crush?**

**And if you want you can write here what you think about all:**

**Example: You write his or her name-and you write what you think about that person, or you can pm me if you want to be secret **

**And the team names I pick are:Sly Foxes and Crazy Kangaroos**


	4. Chapter 4

**_"_**Welcome_, _everyone, to another season of Total Drama World Tour! In this show, we are going to put 16 teens against each other for the promise of a wimpy cash prize and cheap tabloid stardom. The victims...I mean the campers are going to risk their life, just for your sick twisted enjoyment. So, don't change the channel, relax, and watch at Total Drama World Tour!"

The first limo arrived, where Chris MacLean awaited. Chris smiled, thinking about all the money and fame he is going to have after this show. And all he had to do is to gave some stupid challenges to campers and to maKe fun of them.

The first camper stepped off the limo, and out stepped a woman. She has light brown eyes, dark brown hair with blondish highlights and to the bottom of her shoulder blades, curly with long side bangs ,pulled back in a wore black denim shorts, teal t-shirt with music notes on it and lime green converse

Chris called out. "Welcome Evie!"

"Oh, hi." She replied calmly. "I'm the only one here? Cool. Hope you don't mind, but I only brought one suitcase, I don't carry to much things.."

"You apologize because you have just a suitcase? I think you are the only girl I heard who says that." Chris laughs. "Then the second limo immediately came.

"Welcome, Colby." Chris greeted the next person. Colby has blue eyes, brown hair with yellow highlights,and he wore brown shirt with baggy blue jeans and black watch.

"Hey Chris McLean!" Colby cheered. He went to hi-five him only to miss. "Ops sorry," . "Yea…Now, this is Colby people. He went to Evie ,waiting for the rest of campers. Another limo came with another camper.

"This is Angela Demetria Smyth." Shouted Chris.

A girl with light hazel eyes, dark brown hair with curls that fall a few inches past her shoulders and side bangs stepped out. She wore a pink top with eco friendly logo on it, white khaki shorts,slightly worn out sneakers and puka shell necklace.

"Hi Chris! Nice to meet you!" She shouted.

"Me to Angela, and welcome."And after this, Angela went to Evie and Colby and she started to talk with Evie,while Chris was waiting for another limo who came with another contestant.

"Everyone, this is Damon Cherry." Chris introduced the next camper,a boy with light blue eyes,light brown hair, shortish and tousled wore light blue and white checked shirt open with a white t-shirt underneath, normal light blue jeans and white trainers.

"-Hellooo people, nice to be here." Damon smiled to all the contestants.

"-Hi Damon and welcome to another season of Total Drama World Tour!But I don't think you are going to be so happy when you are going to see the ,ha ,ha!Chris started to laugh."Now go there and meet the others".

"-Sure!"Damon said and he went to the others and he started to flirt with the girls,but no one was interested.

"Man,I am so bored.I can't wait to go and to make a nice shower." Chris started, but he heard the limo who arrived with the next contestant.

"Meet Brandon everyone." From the limo stepped a boy with black spiked hair who wore sunglasses and green and white plaid jacket, red t-shirt with a green circle in the center, blue jeans and green tennis shoes.

"-Yo Mclean" The next camper responded.

"-Hey Brandon." Chris smiled. "Welcome to Total Drama World Tour were hwe hope that all the contestants are going to survive. Hope you are going to have a good time here."

"-Yea, yea, don't care." Brandon said bored and walked away from everyone else.

"-What's with that guy?"asked Evie.

"-I don't know."said Angela"Why don't you ask him?"

"-No way."said Evie a little scared.

"Now if you two finish your little conversation let's say welcome to Sirus Amsell and Luca Vergio." Chris directed the group's attention towards the next arrivals.

First a boy with silver eyes, layered dark scarlet red hair that goes a few inches past his shoulder and short side wore a casual fitting black v-neck t-shirt, baggy semi-light gray acid wash jeans and black untied combat boots along with a black belt with a silver eagle belt buckle.

The girl had bright apple green eyes, mid-back length thick vibrant dark purple hair with five thin cornrows on the left of her head along with a chunk of hair framing her face and short side wore a light purple t-shirt and a pair of tight striped black and dark gray pants that cut off above right knee and mid thigh on left leg with two black belts on her hips while on her feet she wears black combat boots laced up lazily.

"-Hi Chris,I am Sirus and is very nice to meet you."He said smiling.

"-Well it's nice to meet you to,and you?Chris asked the girl.

"-I am Luca and I came here to win this show!" She grinned.

"-If you know how many time I heard that."Said Chris with smile on his face.

" –By the way Chris do you want to hear a jock? So two people walk in a park and then they…"But she was interrupted by Chris.

"-Maybe another day. Now if you two don't mind go there and stay with the others."

"-Oh…Ok"Both said and they went to the others."

Luca was very happy and she started to talk with everyone about how cool is going to be in this show,and Sirus was talking with the boys about what challenges could be and that he can't wait to start their adventure.

How time they talked,Chris introduced the next has brown eyes,dark brown hair and a buzz cut and he wore camo shorts, tan shirt, brown cross bead necklace, tan tims and camo baseball cap.

"-Everybody this is Dante Davis"

"-Hello are you all?". He first came across to Angela, who totally ignored him .At this reaction, Dante made a sad face,but then he tried to put his hand after Angela waist,but unfortunately for him Angela kicked him right were it hurts and everyone started to laugh.

"-Oh God, why all the girls hit there?"

" –Sorry, but you started first"said Angela with a serious face.

"-If we finish ,let's say hi to Carmen Cusack."said Chris

A girl dark blue eyes,dark brown hair with bangs who go off to the sides and end with a curl and curly in the back walked to Chris. She wore a teal strapless dress that goes to her mid thigh, black leggings and wedges.

"-Hi everyone I am Carmen."she said with a sweet smile.

"-Hi Carmen and welcome."said Chris

"-Thank you!And now if you excuse me, I go to the others."she said.

Then the limo came and a girl with blue eyes,blond long hair stepped wore a pink mini dress with a diamond belt,pink heels,a diamond necklace and a pink bow in her head.

"This is Sharpay Spears." Chris introduced her.

"-Ugh, what kind of place IS this!" She complained. "Daddy would never let me stay here! There's...just nothing! Even poor people should have brains enough not to make this crap!"

"-Oh, great, a spoiled princess." Angela moaned to all, who shared in her distaste.

"-What are all you looking at? You've never seen someone who doesn't share in your squalor?"

"-Hey, prima donna!"shouted Brandon. "Why don't you take your fake tan off this island and spare us the trouble later. Even Headphones and Magician over there are better then your noise!"

"-How dare you!" Sharpay retorted. "Do you know who I am?"

"-No, and that's how it's going to stay." Brandon snidely spit in her direction, causing the princess to groan.

"-Hey, Chris, bring us the next contestant. Anything's better then her mouth."He ordered the host.

"-O...kay. Everyone, meet Marie Sanders." Chris directed the group's attention to the newest arrival.

She had stormy gray eyes,dark red hair in a messy bun and she wore a hot pink t-shirt with a black quarter sleeve shirt underneath,dark wash jeans and black ankle boots.

"-Hi Marie,nice to have you"said Chris

"My pleasure"she said and then she goes to the rest of the campers.

"Everyone, meet Cassie Moore." She had blue eyes, black hair, a sullen expression, and wore a dark shirt, torn black jean and boots.

"So cheap. Where do you shop, Goodwill?" Sharpay sneered at the newcomer.

"I clearly have more taste then your bling. And, word to the wise, your mascara makes you look like a drag queen. Oh wait, you are. Sorry." Sharpay gasped in shock and revulsion, while the other campers smiled.

"Oh, I hope she's on my team!"Luca smiled. "Hey, there, I'm Luca and nice to meet you!

Cassie looked like she was about to say something else before the next camper's boat sounded the horn to signal an the limo stepped a guy with green eyes,shaggy blond hair and he wore a black t-shirt,black jeans and blue-silver tennis shoes.

"All right. Welcome to camp." Chris greeted.

"This is gonna be sweet!" He responded. "Hey there, everyone! Nice to meet you all."

The next limo came with another contestant.

"-Hey all this is Charles Von Duncan"said Chris

A guy with black eyes,black messy hair stepped out the wore black tee, jeans and white sneakers.

"-Hey, everyone. I'm Charles Von Duncan, but just call me Charles or Duncan." Charles waved at the other campers, who gave a cacophony of responses. However, they were already focused on the next limo who came with the next contestant.

She was a girl with blue eyes, mousey blond hair in a wore a long blue top with blue jeans and white trainers.

"Louise Wintercrest, good to see you." Chris responded. She glared at that host.

"Hi and thank you." Luise responded. "These are the competition? Well, hello everyone. I'm pretty sure this so is going to be amazing and I am sure I am going to make lots of friends."

" All right all, please meet our final contestant,Craig Donovan."Chris greeted.

.He had grey eyes, long-ish black hair with bangs in his eyes and he wore blue hoodie, blue jeans, blue converse and a blue chullo hat.

"Hi, there." He waved to Chris and the other contestants.

"-If we finish,don't forget to watch next time for another episode of Total Drama World Tour!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chris McLean suddenly appeared in the middle of an abandoned airport landing zone with a plane behind him. On the wing of the plane was a giant picture of Chris McLean himself. He smirked as he looked at the camera and then opened up his mouth to speak.

"Welcome back to Total Drama World Tour! Right now we are saying hello to our ourists of the season! So sit back,relax and watch!"

Chris chuckled and then led the campers over to a massive jet with a picture of Chris printed on the side. "This is the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Your home for the next several weeks. You'll be flying all around the world in this competing in challenges in different countries for One Billion Dollars!Now,everyone inside and let's go!"

Inside the tourists stood in the first class section where a mini juice bar and fuzzy carpeting was placed. Couches and lamps were placed everywhere too.

Louise smiled and sat down on the couch and pull out a book to read,Sharpay was reading a magazine about fashion and the rest were relaxing.

"Hello contestants!" Chris exclaimed."Now we are going to pick the teams. I was thinking of having a challenge that would settle that. But before I announce it, I would like to introduce the Bathroom Confessional!"

**(Bathroom Confessional- First Appearance)**

**Joe- **/the hottie grins/ "Okay, time to cut the crap about Mr. Nice Guy. I will win this contest and the others will go down. I will be mean and evil this time. Compared to me, Sharpay will look like a saint. They'll all go down, one by one."

**Sharpay-**"That Joe guy is up to something. He's trying to score all of the people to eliminate me! Fine, it's on! Just you wait!"

**Luca- **"I can't wait for the first challenge!"

Two hours later, the plane landed and the door opened revealing a sandy area. Chris grinned as he stepped out before the tourists.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to your first location, Egypt!" Chris exclaimed as the tourists saw the pyramids and deserts.

"This is also your first challenge. You see all of those pyramids? There are hidden keys in each pyramid. There are eight red and eight green keys. Find the keys and you're on that team. The person who does not find a key is eliminated from the game first!"

"What about mummies?" Luca questioned.

"It's okay," Ducan grinned. "I'll protect you."

Luca nearly fainted over that comment from Ducan and then smiled. "Want to pair up?"

"Sure." Ducan replied.

"And on your mark, get set, go!"

The tourists raced off on the race to find the keys while Chris stayed and watched them tumble towards the pyramids.

Chris turned towards the camera. "And that's the first part of the premiere episode of Total Drama World Tour. Who will find the keys in Egypt? Who will be eliminated? And how will Joe and Sharpay cope with each other? Find out when we return!"

"Okay, so if you missed the first part of Total Drama World Tour, here's what happened," Chris McLean said standing in the sands of Egypt. "Our seventeen tourists arrived and were put on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet to be brought to Egypt."

"They'll be looking for red and green keys to be sorted onto teams. The tourist who does not receive a key must be eliminated from Total Drama World Tour immediately! Find out the rest right now!"

**(Bathroom Confessional- We're Half Egyptian You Know)**

**Angela- **"So I've decided to group up with Colby and to find that keys.

**Luca- **"Omigosh! I'm like, so excited that Ducan asked me to group up with him! We're totally going to rock this challenge!"

**(Team 1-Colby and Angela)**

The two were walking through the pyramids while the other tourists went the other way and to the other pyramids. The over-achiever then made her move.

"Hey Colby,do you found something?." She asked.

"No,but I am going to announce you if I will." Colby told her.

"Hey Colby,I have an ideea. Let's start climbing this pyramid." Angela said and then started climbing the pyramid on the left side of the two and reached the top in no time. "There must be a way in."

"Remember, Egyptians had secret ways to get into pyramids." Colby reminded.

Angela looked at him puzzled.

"When you pay attention in World History, you actually learn something," Colby explained.

"Fin—"Angela was about to finish when a trap door opened and she fell through in into the heart of the pyramid.

Colby followed jumping down too.

And then suddenly a figure emerged behind them who had just happened to be Joe.

**(Bathroom Confessional- Is Live From Egypt!)**

**Joe- **"I will not lose this challenge!Angela and Joe will be the first victims of my wrath! You'll see!"

**(Team 2-Sirus, Craig, and Dante)**

The group of three was climbing a pyramid to try and find the opening on the top when Sirus sank to the step panting. "Can we slow down a little?" He asked.

"We'll get up there, find an opening, and then we'll come back." Dante said climbing with Craig. They reached the top and Dante stepped on the top tile to reveal the opening.

"It's okay!" Sirus yelled from the bottom. "I'm coming!" He started crawling up when all of a sudden a scorpion appeared and stung his hand making him fall backwards down the pyramid. "Ow, uh, oh, uh!" He rang out as he fell back.

"Ouch," Craig chuckled. "That's gotta hurt."

"I'm coming!" Sirus said but then he got stung again on the foot and was thrown back again down the pyramid.

"That's just sad Sirus," Dante commented.

**(Bathroom Confessional- We Just **_**Love **_**a Sad Story)**

**Dante- **"Sirus really needs to shape up his act. He stinks at everything. He should really take some lessons from the master." Dante pointed to himself.

**Sirus- **"Just give some time man! I'll shape up!"

**(Team 3- Louise and Evie) **

"Evie?" Louise asked as they walked through a corridor inside the pyramid.

Evie looked at her. "Yeah? What do you need?" Louise sighed and opened her mouth to speak.

"Do you think we are going to find something?."

Opened-eye widened,Evie stared at Louise. "Well I hope so."

"Right." Louise replied. Suddenly she stepped on a tile in the pyramid floor and the walls suddenly started closing in.

"What did you do?" Evie asked her eyes widening as she and Louise are pushed together.

"I stepped on a tile!" She replied.

"Where is it?" Evie yelled.

"Over there!" Louise pointed.

Evie ran over to it, stepped on it, and the walls stopped and then pushed back. When they were in the same place that they were in, a compartment popped out revealing two red colored keys.

"Good."Evie said pulling them out.

**(Team 4- Luca and Ducan)**

The two had started walking down the pathway in the pyramid talking.

"So Ducan, do you think we are going to find something ." Luca said.

"Don't know." Ducan replied.

The two proceeded deeper into the pyramid when suddenly a creaking moan was heard and all of a sudden a trap door was opened revealing a mummy.

"AAAAH!" Luca jumped behind Ducan shivering in fear. The mummy started walking towards them. "Remember, you said you'd protect me!"

Ducan shivered in fear and suddenly a wet circle appeared around his pants. He had peed his pants."..Mum…Mum…MUMMY!"

The two took off running down the corridor in the pyramid. "Ducan!" Luca yelped looking at the tech geek as the mummy followed them. "Do something!"

**(Control Tent)**

Chris was playing with a joystick that was controlling the mummy that was following Ducan and Luca.

"This is so much fun!" Chris chuckled.

**(Bathroom Confessional- Can't Wait For Yukon)**

**Chris-What –**What I can't say?I am never niece!"*grins

**(Team 4- Ducan and Luca)**

Ducan finally snapped out of his trance and stopped running and walked back in the mummy's direction. Luca looked at him as if he had two heads. "What are you doing? It's a mummy!"

"Luca, watch this." Ducan said approaching the mummy and walking behind him. He then kicked him on the butt making him fall foreword. Ducan stepped on its back tugging on the paper that wrapped him up. He started unwinding it to reveal two green keys.

"It wasn't a real mummy. One that Chris probably just made." Ducan explained. "And I believe that we're on the same team." Ducan tossed Luca a key. "Let's go.

"My hero!"

**(Team 5-Carmen, Marie, Brandon)**

The strangest of the teams was Carmen, Marie, and Brandon. They had grouped up only because Carmen had convinced Marie to let Brandon in because she knew that Brandon was really nice after teaming up with him in the special. Strangely, Marie didn't object to the idea.

They were inside a tomb area inside a pyramid when Carmen walked up to a coffin smiling. She lifted it up and saw that a key was inside.

"Omigosh,I found a key!" She said holding up a red key. "Can I have it?"

Marie smiled. "Carmen, you just won immunity. Of course you can keep it."

"Yeah!" Marie exclaimed. "I'm going back to the plane, okay?"

She hurried back down the tomb leaving Marie and Brandon standing there.

"So," Brandon said. "What do you want to do?"

"Find the key?" Marie raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want to get kicked off first."

"No thanks."Brandon told her."Now let's find the keys!"

"Ok."Marie said lightning up a little.

The two then suddenly stopped in the heart of the tomb when they noticed something sticking out of a coffin.

Green keys.

And there were two.

**(Bathroom Confessional- 24/7)**

**Marie- **"Brandon is nice once you get to know him. I was wrong about thinking that he was a little is a great friend."

**(Team 6- Sharpay)**

The drama queen had followed Dante, Craig, and Sirus into the pyramid. The group was advancing into the pyramid when Craig spotted three keys—two red and one green. He walked over to them and picked them up.

"Hey look! Three keys! One for each of us! I'll take the red and Sirus can take one too. Dante, do you mind taking the green?"

But he didn't have time to answer when Sharpay swooped in and took the key right from the lovable oaf's hand.

"Too late suckers!"Sharpay giggled as she ran off. "This is the end of the line!"

**(Bathroom Confessional- Queen of Dramas Welcomed)**

**Sharpay- **"I told you I'm winning this game."

**(Team 1- Colby and Angela with Joe)**

The two had meanwhile found keys, two red ones to be was hot on their trail to find keys also. But sadly had found nothing in the area that they were in. They started walking outside when Colby dropped his key, not noticing. Joe grinned and swooped it up, running after them and out the top to the plane.

**(Team 7- Cassie and Damon)**

Damon had ditched Cassie and went looking further into the pyramid only to come back with a green key. He smiled as he ran back to the jet.

Cassie looked around now that shee was by herself and started running down the halls, until he ran into Dante who searching.

"What are you doing here?" Cssie asked.

"That Barbie girl stole my key." Dante explained. "Wanna team up?"

"Sure." Cassie replied relieved that she was no longer alone in the pyramid.

"What team are you hoping for?"Dante questioned.

"Any team is good as longer I am not with the ice queen.." Cassie told him.

"Ok." Dante responded.

Suddenly Chris McLean's voice filled the pyramid as he was talking over the intercom. "Tourists! Only three tourists remain—Colby, Dante, and Cassie! One of you guys is going home tonight! Better hurry up!"

And then suddenly a mummy walked up to them making Dante shriek and run off leaving Cassie to kick him off knocking off its head to reveal a red key.

**(Bathroom Confessional- The Final Countdown!)**

**Cassie- **"So now it's down to Dante and cool!"

The fifteen tourists were gathered in the control tent eagerly waiting for the next tourist to run in. But no one came. Angela had told her friends that someone had come up to them and stole Colby's key. He had run back in to find and that was the last time they him.

Joe said nothing to the fact.

And Cassie told everyone that Dante had run off after seeing the mummy. Ducan smacked his forehead saying Chris was controlling the mummies.

Suddenly grunting was heard outside the tent as someone rushed in. Some people let out a sigh of relief while some shook their head. And the person was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Colby

"And Colby wins immunity and is awarded a spot on the green team!" Chris shouted out."But this was a challenge for picking the teams so no one is going home".

"What!" They said in unison again.

"That's right." Chris explained shouting into the megaphone. "Now tourists, please come into the jumbo jet.

Chris turned to them. "So, the keys that you have in your hands represent that teams that you will be on! The red team will be known as The Sly Foxes '!"

The Sly Foxes got together and looked at their teammates. There were Evie,Louise, Carmen, Craig, Sirus,Joe,Angela,Cassie

"And the green team will be 'The Crazy Kangarroos'!" The Crazy Kangarros consisted of Ducan, Luca, Marie, Brandon, Sharpay,Damon,Dante, Colby "Your keys will be the keys to your rooms. You have the rest of the day off so enjoy it." Chris said. The tourists then walked out of the ceremony while Chris turned to the camera."Day one of Total Drama World Tour may be over, but the drama has just started! Will Joe and Sharpay realize that they are made for each other?

"I hate you"heard Joe voice to Sharpay

"I hate you more"heard Sharpay voice to Joe

"Guess not and how will the two teams cope? And where will land next? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys and thanks a lot for rewiews .Now I have some ideas and I want to show you:

-First I think at the next idea:What if Paris Hilton was Chris girlfriend?(Just for fun)

-Two,please tell me how you want to be your character in the next chapter

Example:Tell me how you want to behave,if you want to have conflicts with someone and what you want.

And if you want,you can tell me what you want to happen next,because I want to write the best story for you!


End file.
